Rosario Vampire season 3
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: this story takes place after the manga end in Rosario vampire season 2, and i made this cuz i didn't' like how they decided to end it, this is how i think it would go and how i want it to go. rated m for lemon, violence, language, possible underage drinking, sexual talk, and cuz it Rosario Vampire what more do you expect for it?
1. episode 1 - start of the new semester

he guys, so i got really pissed on how they left Rosario + vampire, so i am going to make my own season 3 for it! I don't care what people think of it or what you all will do, I a, i am going to make season three, warning, i am continuing off with my normal trend of rated m stories fro lemon, language, violence, underage drinking, sexual content, and some of the best writing i will ever do!

Season 3 episode 1 (technically chapter one but i am going to call each chapter an episode) - Life is sorta getting back to normal

**Tsukune**

**Moka**

**Akua**

_Lord Issa_

Kurumu

Mizorie

Yukari

Ruby

Ling Ling

Fong Fong

All other characters

Tsukune's POV

I was in my new dorm, which i had moved into the day before,living in the personal house of the headmaster which was three stories, basement, three master bathroom and the master bedrooms, plus a very nice living room, a fully stocked kitchen, and two guest bedrooms. The house was left nearly completely blank, but had a crimson red floor with jet black walls.

I was walking out of my house, heading back to the school building to see what all i needed for my future office. AS i walked, Moka was standing out in front of the gate to the staff building, looking around. "**Moka, what is going on, is everything alright?**" She looked over to me, smiling softly, "**Yea, i was just waiting for you to come to school Tsukune-san.**" I walked up to her and gave her a soft hug, which she had grown to love. She snuggled her head into my neck, sniffing it before sinking her fangs into the crook of it. I groan softly in pain but it wasn;t noticeable, i just simply held her closer while i ran my finger through her hair.

For about two minutes she drank my blood, sipping it quietly. When she drew back she licked the small bite marks shut, smiling while looking at me. "**I don't know how, but your blood somehow tasted better than i have ever had Tsukune, i am so addicted to it.**" "**I am glad you liked it, also, i have some stuff to attend to, like the fact i have to welcome a new teacher here, i think you might like her Moka.**" She cocked her head to the side, looking at me confused. "**who is it?**" As she said that, Akua jumped out came running up, spouting "**IMOUTO!**" She gave moka and me a huge bear hug, causing both of us to lose air.

"**Akua- c-can't, breath!**" Moka strained against her sister for air, but was not so successful, till i had somehow been able to reach her and taped her nose, getting her attention to see that Moka's face was blue. Akua let go, saying sorry quite loudly while i had caught Moka, gently rubbing her back while she was breathing again. "**Akua, next time, let's not have you try to kill Moka from a bear hug, if you do plan to hug her, she likes soft one.**" Moka hti my arm when i said that, blushing a little which just looked adorable.

"**Sorry, i am just used to the old Moka more than the new one, though can i ask you something, did you die you hair or something Moka?**" She nodded no, looking confused. "**Well i can definitely see where she is getting that idea from Moka, if you look down at the tips of you hair, they are starting to look like a pale pink.**" When i said that, she grabbed some of her hair, looking over it then the tip. "What do you three think you are doing to my husband?" Mizorie came out from behind a bush, brushing off a few leafs that stuck to her while eyeing the two girls that were next to me.

"**What i do is non of your concern snow woman, i will do what i please with my sister, the boy is all yours.**" I look down at the ground, shaking my head softly while Moka was blushing as well, '**God she is cute when she blushes but i still can't get use to seeing it on her.**' "**We aren't doing anything Mizore, Moka and i were chatting, told her Akua was a new teacher here, gave her a drink, and then nearly died of suffocation from her bear hug.**"

Akua giggled a little while trying to play innocent but she had a devilish smile on when she did. "**Oh, i forgot to ask, you said i would be a teacher but you never said what i would be teaching, might i ask what it is?**" "**Well, i was hoping that you would be able to fill in a spot as a substitute teacher and if you would on occasion be a bus driver for the yearly field trips, if that is asking for too much i can settle on you just as a helper like Ruby, i will try not to have you all do to much.**" "**No i am fine with it, so long as i don't sub for cooking class, i can't cook at all...**" She grew a faint blush while Moka giggled. "**Some how i think that one in our family can cook Akua, i know i can't. Tsukune, remember last time i tried to cook?**" "**You did good on that pumpkin pie, it was just you burnt the outside of it, other than that that was the best pumpkin pie i have ever had.**" (do not ask me to go into description on how it taste, i am going to scare a lot of you when i say that i have never had any kind of pie in my entire 15 years of life. Yes, i told you i am 15, in fact, i have just recently turned 15 last month on the 16th, happy belated birthday me! :D)

Moka hugged me after i said that, but was cut short by a screaming Kurumu tackling me from the sky. "DON"T TOUCH MY TSUKUNE YOU STUPID VAMPIRES!" Akua and Moka both got a twitchy eyebrow after she said that, turning to each other and whispering something that i could barely pickup. "**Kurumu, do you really think it is good to try and tackle the headmaster and as well, offending monsters that are stronger than you and with one of them being your new teacher?**" She shutter when Akua said that, mentally slapping herself knowing that when she had her class, it would be hell. "**One, Akua, you will not physically hurt Kurumu or i will have you do janitor work for the semester, Two, Kurumu, get off me before you have a week of detention.**" I loved this new power i had that i could give whoever i decide detention, extra work and all that good shit.

She jumped off and stumbled backwards, falling onto her butt. We all chuckled at that but Kurumu grumbled something that i couldn't make out. "**Well, lets get to class, we have got a lot of stuff to do today, and as well, i have to set up some things for next year.**" "What do you mean Tsukune?" "**Well, i am going to be working on what the school was made for, to work on making human and Yokai to co- exist. And i have got a huge plan for next year, but tomorrow, we are going to have a meeting in the gym to tel them the news.**" After i said that, everyone nodded while we headed to class.

We had meet up with Yukari who was being her cheerful, happy,evil, slightly perverted self. "Hi guys! How is it going? desu." "We are doing fine Yukari, just talking with my destine one right now!" Yukari laughed at that, falling down. "KURUMU, you and i both know that Tsukune is gonna be with Moka and that i am going to be in the middle of that when it happens!" I stammered at that, blushing a little while Moka was blushing madly, using me as a shield to hide her embarrassment. "So Tsukune, when you gonna tel everyone about the change in head masters? desu." "He talked about doing it tomorrow but why wait? Lets do it now!" Kurumu grabbed onto my arm and dragged me off into the gym, setting my on the stage with a mike. When i was set up, she had Moka stay their with me, giving her a stink eye as she left.

Moka and i were left alone for a while, not a lot said but she did look over to me now and then giving me a small smile. Over the intercom we heard Ruby, " Students and staff, please head to the gym for a meeting! WE have very important business to go over for the rest of the year and for a long tim e at Yokai Academy that takes effect now!" After that, their was already a loud murmur coming form behind the main door while the gym filled with everyone in the entire area. After about 15 minutes of this, the place was fully packed with the students and staff that i was in charge of. "**Hello everyone, as you all should know by now, i am Moka Akashiya, and we have gathered everyone here for a few things to get out. The number one thing is, as of two weeks ago, our previous headmaster had passed** away." Their was a very loud and noticeable gasp from everyone in the crowd. "**The second matter of business, we now only have one dark lord still alive at the moment who will be taking over the school, he will be introduced in a matter of minutes and will choose the other two dark lord to join him!**** Now, another point of matter, Alucard is no longer alive, thanks to myself and the last dark lord. and the final matter of business is the introduction of the new head master and currently only dark lord, Tsukune Aono!**"

I walked out to everyone which actually got a lot of yells out of students and the teachers. i take the mike from moka and spoke out loud in a very loud tone. "**LISTEN! I am the only dark lord right now chosen by the previous three to become the dark lord and to become the head master of the academy! If you all dislike their choices, then you my friend are as my parents would say SOL! (**shit out of luck**)Now, as for the other two spots, i have chosen two vampires who i know will do god and work well, though i know it is not fair to have all three dark lords being vampires i hope you all will understand my choice. Moka Akashiya is the second dark lord, and the final dark lord is to be her sister, Akua Blood driver, who is now a substitute teacher here starting today!**" "YOUR NOT A VAMPIRE!" one of the students shouted, throwing something at me but i had easily blocked it.

I snicker while looking over to moka, who simply nodded yes. "**Then i will show you that i am, and i want Akua up here as well.**" With that, i closed my eyes, focusing on my yokai and changing into my TRUE vampire form, making everyone shiver in fear. "**You need not worry, yes i am a TRUE vampire and i am of creation, but i am here to help and work to the goal of the school, to be able to help Yokai and humans live together in peace, who knows, maybe in slow steady work, we may be able to have yokai the right to not have to hide in human forms and be accepted into society, i plan on spreading this work and having at least one Yokai academy in every continent to make getting into this school easier and we can spread our goal much faster.**"

End of episode 1

I think i did good on this, and remember to

like

favorite

review

and if you wanna help, then i will gladly accept it as an idea partner and a co editor for this new story for season three of Rosario + Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2 - AN im sorry

hey guys, sorry i haven't been posting anything new on this story lately, i have been busy with The Grim Reaper in High school story and the new continuation of it, plus as well the elsword story i am writing... I am really sorry and i will be working hard to get you all chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, i really am glad with what i got from episode one, so today, i bring you episode 2. Oh, i forgot to mention, and i am doing something fucking awesome, As of today for this period of time, i am going to be setting up a clan on an mmorpg called Elswords, which i love to play and hope to find my frickn scroll lock button to be able to record videos and post it up on my channel.

Episode 2 - lets get the new school up and started.

Tsukune's POV

Today was a fun day or so people would have though. In truth it was very hard, having to attend class, deal with the disciplinary of detention and visits to my new office as well and finding all the right documents for the events at the school, bottom line, the job was hard but i was not gonna stop it. I really didn't have stuff that took too long for me to finish, though i did get back to my dorm at around 10 pm, and i was tired. As i walked back, Moka was looking out of her dorm room down at the court yard, smiling before running down to see me. "**Hey Tsukune, wait up!**" Turning around, Moka was already their, brushing a loose strain of hair out of her face. "**Hey Moka, sorry i wasn't able to hang out with any of you guys today, had a lot of paper work to fill out, i don't know how the exorcist did it so easily.**"

We walked down to my dorm/house place that i live in, only to be greeted by a bombardment of the girls from the newspaper club, Moka's father, and Gin who went for the girls, mainly taking pics from under their skirt. "**GET OFF ME NOW!**" I shouted at all of them, which scared the girls, made gin run to the end of the hall and cause both Issa and Moka to jump away a little. While they were off me, i was able to pick myself up and walk in. "**Issa, go away, you are not needed right now, Gin, destroy the camera and pictures you took, girls stop tackling me every time i walk! now, please leave, i am tired and i want to sleep.**" They all just stare at me in shock, not sure what to do but i just walked past all of them and walked intot eh master bedroom, falling voer and sleeping in the amazing soft bed.

Moka's POV

I was shocked, Tsukune yelled at us, which was really scary even for my father... Anyone who knew Tsukune knew he was so nice and caring and wanted to try and work things out peacefully, not yell and just get though it so quickly. He walked away and sent us all out. I would have to deal with this the next morning, till then, i stretched out, yawning while walking to my dorm room.

-Later in Moka's dream-

I was laying out over a very large red bed worth black sheets over me, though i was alone, or so i though. TO one of my sides layed my outer persona who was turned on her side and looking at me. "Hey, long time no see Ura-chan." "**What are you doing here? I though you were-**" "NO, i'm not dead, i am still with you, and so is mom. She planned for this to happen, and while the rosary was attached to you, she embedded both herself and me into you, slowly, we are becoming separate beings, though you will most likely die before we are separate beings. And their is only one person who can help with that." I looked down at her, noticing her hair was turning grey at the end just like my hair was turning pink at the end. "**Who is it?**" "Your, or should i say our, mate. Tsukune, mom made it so the more emotion you show out, the more we become three different people, but their is two down sides. One, it is gonna hurt like hell if we do become different beings, and the second one is, this will also take a lot of Tsukune human blood, what little remains, and that is the only thing that keeps him the Tsukune we all knew."

"**So, i have to make a choice?**" "No, you don't, we can easily get that Tsukune back with his own seal, one that will also work to give that human control to his vampire blood, the only real problem is that it is gonna hurt like hell for you." "**Ura-chan, when did you start cussing?**" "It has been like what? 6 months with them, i'm surprised i didn't start cussing day one, anyway, mom was the only reason why we keep peace. Now, wake up, you got school to attend, and try to talk to Tsukune toady, you really need to, bye for now."

End of Episode 2

Hey guys, so sorry for the late posting, i will work on episode 3 and have it posted at soon as possible

Please remember to

like

favorite

review

Also, for that one hater i got, if you got a problem with it, then don't read it


	4. Chapter 4 - authors note

HEY!1 what up everyone,listen, i got some big shit happening right now, like, i am now on twitch, and as soon as i figure out where the fucking scroll lock key is, i am going to start recording videos and posting them up onto YouTube and on Twitch! This is going to be really cool, but so far, unless my cod (Call Of Duty) skills go up, i will only be doing Elsword Videos, and Mine-craft videos. Now, i will not have them up for a long time, im just saying it is going to be something that i am doing till i am able to get a microphone. The reason why, i really do want to talk to you all, but i am not really the best looking person, so i really do not wanna show myself, think of it like with what seeding did and what SkyDoesMinecraft do, i really just do not have the face for it, i may in the future at one point but i am not for sure right now, and i all still writing stories and i will try to post new shit up as soon as i can.


End file.
